


of morality

by heyitsafrog



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, a consciousness stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsafrog/pseuds/heyitsafrog
Summary: Christian ponders death





	of morality

Christian had never given much thought into death.

 

It just wasn’t his _thing,_ caring too much.

 

So he smoked every day, drunk every night, took what he wanted, as much as he could.

 

One of the perks of hanging around Nano is that he always took the blame. Too eager to play the older brother, the protector. Too damaged to understand that enough was enough. And ever since jail- too guilty for anyone to pass over.

 

So Christian had his protection.

 

And in return, he would give Nano his loyalty. Because above all else, Christian was a damn good friend.

 

* * *

 

Carla was his conquest. New school, new rules, new authority to assert. There was no time for shame, no time for second guessing his actions- he was here for a reason- and it definitely wasn’t to learn.

 

She exuded grace and elegance, with a hint of something a little more sinister underneath. She could have anything she could ever want. So it was time to make her want him.

 

Polo was constantly on edge. It was barely noticeable, but Christian spent a lot of time noticing Carla, and the people around her. There was something not quite right with the way he was around Christian. Like he knew something, like an internal, ongoing struggle. He was a time bomb, minutes away from explosion.

 

* * *

 

And in time- Carla wanted him. And then it all made sense. They were both landmines, just waiting to be triggered. There was a constant push and pull of energy and power- fascinating to Christian.

 

He could never pick it, who was manipulating who- but he allowed himself to be drawn in to the vortex.

 

* * *

 

And then.

They could manipulate him. He didn’t expect that.

 

Marina’s death hit him. He had grown attached to the kid, the way Nano spoke of her.

 

And mortality and morality became a little more grey.

 

He gave in. Ignored pleas for truthfulness under oath. And he and Polo shared nods in the hall, knowing well that it wasn’t over.

 

* * *

 

In a maze, if you stick to the left wall, you will eventually escape.

 

Christian knew that his left wall had collapsed, in Nano’s conviction.

 

* * *

  

Morality is shades of grey, and mortality is relative.

 

Polo was a time bomb and Carla was a landmine

 

Christian felt himself falling, and tripping, and triggering all of the traps.

 

And he remains, ensnared, stuck in limbo, and in false ideation.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! come hang with me on tumblr @fxnfiction


End file.
